


Puzzle Pieces

by fritokays



Series: Puzzle Pieces [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, IT'S SO MUCH FLUFF, for the fluff, like TOOTH ROTTING fluff, of a lifetime, omg, prepare yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: My first supercorp fic. I decided to dive in head first with 8000 words of pure tooth rotting fluff. Enjoy?





	

Kara smiled at her girlfriend as she opened the door to see Lena standing somewhat nervously on the other side. The blonde just reached for her hand and pulled her into the apartment before closing the door. She loved how Lena could be so nervous and shy, yet she was one of the world’s most powerful women. No one ever would have guessed it.

“How was your day, Lena?” Kara asked as she headed into the kitchen to grab the takeout menus. She’d invited Lena over for takeout and movie night and the woman had been hesitant at first before Kara had insisted she be there.

“It was fine,” Lena murmured from her place still standing in the middle of the living room where Kara had left her. The blonde reentered the room and smiled softly at the sight of her girlfriend before slipping behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist in a soft hug.

Lena tensed for only a moment before sighing and leaning back into the strong woman behind her, “So how was it really?” Kara whispered with her chin now propped on the woman’s shoulder and Lena shrugged.

“Same old, same old. A Luthor can’t be trusted and anything I do isn’t really respected by anyone,” The sadness that laced her tone almost broke Kara’s heart and she squeezed her gently.

“I’m sorry, baby,” She whispered as she kissed the woman’s head. She’d learned after letting the pet name slip once, that Lena actually liked it, so she used it often now.

“It’s not your fault, Kara,” Lena whispered back and turned her head to catch her girlfriend’s lips softly, “Are we going to order? You know, before your stomach eats itself?” Kara just laughed and pulled the woman over to the couch with her and down beside her.

0~0~0

Kara was now sat watching ’10 Things I Hate About You’ with Lena sat between her legs so she could hold her. The woman had initially sat down a few inches from Kara who’d let her have her space until they were finished eating and she had set the movie up. She’d then reached out for her unsure girlfriend and pulled her into her lap. Lena’s heart beat had sped up before she relaxed against Kara.

The blonde couldn’t believe she actually had Lena. That Lena was actually her girlfriend. It had been an accident that night she’d found her in her office and that had led them here.

*One Month Ago

_Kara was making her nightly rounds above the city when she heard a familiar voice below her, “Yes, thank you. That will be all,” Kara furrowed her eyebrows. It was well past midnight and Lena should definitely be done working by now. She swooped closer to the woman’s office and heard her mumbling to herself, “I don’t know what I expected anyway. Nobody wants a Luthor anywhere near them.”_

_Kara bit her lip and sighed as she watched Lena continue to work in her office. She contemplated leaving the woman to just do her thing before landing softly on her balcony and making some noise as she stepped inside so she didn’t startle Lena._

_“Supergirl,” The brunette said in shock as she looked up. Kara grinned at her._

_“You’re up quite late, Miss Luthor,” She said playfully and Lena gave her a half-hearted smile._

_“I had some things to finish up here,” Kara furrowed her eyebrows and caught sight of the clock on Lena’s desk._

_“Until twelve forty?” She asked gently and Lena sighed._

_“I lost track of time. It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s not like there’s anyone worried that I’m not home yet,” She said softly and Kara felt her heart breaking._

_“Okay, get your things,” Kara said suddenly and Lena looked at her in confusion and with wide eyes, “We’re going to cheer you up. Grab your things. You’re flying first class tonight,” Kara laughed at her own joke and Lena looked a little skeptical, “I promise not to drop you?”_

_“Okay,” Lena finally said and grabbed her bag. She looked at Kara then and the blonde grinned at her._

_“I have to pick you up,” Lena looked a little uncomfortable but nodded slowly so Kara gently scooped her into her arms and let Lena find her own grip on her, “Good?”_

_Lena just nodded and Kara lifted off of the ground before leaving through the balcony door. She heard Lena’s breath catch as they lifted farther and farther up over the city and looked at a mesmerized face once she finally stopped. Lena was smiling softly and had loosened her grip somewhat on Kara._

_“So, what do you think?” She asked softly and Lena looked at her._

_“It’s beautiful,” She murmured, “Thank you, Kara,” The blonde had then started panicking while Lena just laughed._

*Present

Kara pressed a kiss to Lena’s head and heard the woman hum quietly in response before one of her hands found one of Kara’s that were currently wrapped around her waist and resting on her stomach. She intertwined their fingers and squeezed gently, “Thank you,” She whispered.

“For what?” Kara asked as she nuzzled her nose against Lena’s hair.

“For being you.”

0~0~0

Lena: Why is there a stuffed animal on my desk?

Kara laughed at the text she got while she was in her office. She’d been flying around earlier and there was a small fair happening on the outskirts of town. She’d spotted the stand from the air and touched down in front of it just to buy that toy, much to the young girl’s delight who was running the stand.

Kara: Because I saw it and it reminded me of you. 

Lena: I remind you of a penguin?

Kara: You’re so cute and cuddly.

On the other side of town, Lena felt tears fill her eyes as she read that text. Sure, the Luthors had made sure she had everything she’d needed as she grew up. But they’d never shown her real warmth. They’d never shown her real love. And she was finally getting that with Kara. Finally.

Lena: Thank you.

0~0~0

The next time they had dinner together, it was at Lena’s apartment. The CEO much preferred Kara’s apartment to her own. Kara’s was a home while hers was merely somewhere she slept. It was impersonal no matter how hard she tried to make it fit her tastes and feel homey. She never could make it so.

Kara pecked her lips as Lena opened the door and let her in, “Hi, baby,” She murmured as she pulled away and Lena grinned up at her. It was a rare occasion where the brunette was barefoot and actually shorter than her girlfriend rather than in heels and at the same height, “Did you cook?” Kara asked as she smelled something

“I did,” Lena nodded once unsure of herself and Kara smiled widely at her.

“Just so full of surprises aren’t you?” Lena sighed in relief and grabbed Kara’s hand softly to pull her through the house. She left Kara in the living room as she checked on dinner before joining her girlfriend.

Kara had noticed the stuffed animal she’d gotten Lena and grinned. It was clear she actually liked it. The thing was laid on a lounge chair in the living room that Lena had clearly occupied recently being that a book was laid open on it as well as a blanket.

She looked up when Lena reentered the room and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman, “You kept it,” She motioned to the chair and Lena blushed slightly but nodded anyway.

“I did,” She murmured and getting a small boost of confidence added, “I sleep with him every night,” She whispered as she buried her face in Kara’s shoulder now somewhat embarrassed. Kara just smiled warmly though and rubbed her hands over Lena’s back.

“That’s cute,” She cooed and felt the woman laugh against her, “Big stuffed animal fan?” She asked gently and felt Lena shrug.

“I mean, I guess?” She answered lamely and Kara pulled back slightly to look at her. She didn’t like the apprehensive tone in her girlfriend’s voice, “It’s the first one I’ve had?” Lena whispered the confession and Kara felt her stomach sink. Who could see the beautiful person in front of her, and not love her with everything they had?

“What do you mean?” Kara asked gently and Lena sighed.

“I mean… When I was adopted, the Luthors gave me everything that I needed. A room, a home, somewhere to sleep that I didn’t have to share with eight other girls,” Lena bit her lip, “I never felt that I deserved to ask for anything else. I never felt that I deserved anything else period. And I suppose they felt the same way. So,” Lena gestured behind her with a slight smile, “My first,” She ended lamely and looked up at Kara whose face had set hard, “Kara?”

“Lena,” She said gently as she pulled the woman back into her arms, “I’m sorry,” She whispered and felt the woman shrug against her, “You should have had everything in childhood that actually makes a childhood,” The woman didn’t respond, “And be prepared for your apartment to be overrun with those things now because there’s no way I’ll be able to see one and not think of you.”

Lena laughed a watery laugh and shook her head at her girlfriend, “It’s okay, Kara. I didn’t lack anything vital in my childhood. I’m fine.”

Kara leaned back and cupped Lena’s cheeks in both hands, “Lena, the most important thing a child needs is just love.”

0~0~0

Lena looked away from her laptop when her phone rang and picked the thing up from where it was currently sat on the couch next to her. Her girlfriend’s face graced her screen and she couldn’t help but smile as she answered it, “Hello?”

“Hey, I’m about to come in your balcony and I didn’t want to scare you,” Lena laughed in response. Kara had done that once and startled Lena and vowed never to scare her again. She nodded and heard her sliding door open before she hung up and looked at her girlfriend.

“You realize you flew here in civilian clothes right?” She asked worriedly and Kara nodded as she bent and pressed a kiss to Lena’s forehead.

“Yes, you’ve got to see this,” She looked down at her girlfriend to see she was still wearing her work clothes; a skirt and blouse with a blazer thrown over it, “But first, you’re gonna want to change into something more comfortable. Most comfortable clothes in your closet. Go,” She urged playfully and Lena laughed as she stood and disappeared down the hallway.

Kara smiled when she saw the stuffed animal yet again lying next to where Lena had been sitting. It made her happy to know that she liked it enough to keep it around. She looked up when Lena reappeared and the woman was looking down at herself with apprehension all over her face, but Kara’s face was one big smile.

“God, I didn’t think you could get any cuter,” She cooed and Lena blushed brightly. She’d reappeared in a pair of blue jean shorts that reached her mid thighs. She’d paired the shorts with a white v-neck shirt and a pair of grey keds, “I mean damn, woman. Is there anything you can’t pull off?” She asked and Lena bit her lip in response, “Alright, piggy back ride,” Kara said and saw the look on Lena’s face which made her heart plummet again.

“Excuse me, what?” Lena asked nervously and Kara’s fears were confirmed. Damn her parents.

“You trust me right?” Kara asked softly as she neared her girlfriend and Lena nodded without thought, “Okay, so you’re going to jump onto my back and I’m going to hold your thighs while you wrap your arms around my shoulders,” The brunette swallowed nervously before nodding and Kara spun before bending her knees slightly.

Lena took a moment to breathe before doing as instructed and feeling Kara settle her better against her body, “Good?” The blonde asked and Lena just nodded, “Alright,” Kara laughed, “Hold on,” She took off out of the balcony with a laughing Lena on her back and flew them out far over the ocean, “Look,” She said and Lena finally opened her eyes and took in what Kara was showing her.

“The meteor shower. I’d completely forgotten about it,” She said in wonder and Kara grinned and squeezed her thighs softly. They floated in silence until Lena leaned forward slightly and kissed Kara’s cheek, “Thank you, darling.”

0~0~0

“It’s open, baby!” Kara called when she heard her girlfriend knock on her door. When she’d called Lena earlier, she’d noticed she sounded a little upset after work and had asked her to come over. Lena had agreed and here she was now.

Kara spun around when she heard Lena enter her kitchen and smiled widely at her, “We’re going to make cookies,” Kara said with a big smile and bounced slightly on her toes causing Lena to giggle at her, “Come on,” She held her hand out and Lena removed her cardigan before stepping to Kara’s side, “Also,” Kara mumbled as she caught her girlfriend’s lips, “You look beautiful as always.”

Lena blushed and thanked her before Kara opened her fridge and pulled out two tubs, “So I cheated and bought the stuff that’s already mixed because I didn’t want to deal with flour and everything,” She made a face and shrugged and Lena grinned at her and opened the tub that Kara wasn’t currently opening.

The blonde grabbed a spoon and took a bite of the stuff right out of the tub and Lena scrunched her face up, “Gross, Kara,” She laughed out and the blonde turned a playful look at her.

“Gross?” She asked with a playful glare, “Did you just say gross, Lena?” She said as she spooned another bite and stalked towards her girlfriend who was laughing and backing away from her.

“Mmhmm,” She hummed as she continued to back away from Kara who was gaining on her.

“I think you should try it then, Miss Luthor,” She said and started towards her in a run. Lena yelped and took off out of the room with Kara on her heels. She knew of course that Kara could catch her easily, but the two of them playing like this filled her with some kind of warm feeling she’d never felt before.

Kara finally caught her with one arm around the waist and spun them around while Lena laughed. Kara loved the sound of Lena’s laugh and she so rarely let out her real laugh. She finally sat the woman to her feet but quickly held her gently to the wall with her own body, “Are you ready to cooperate now, Miss Luthor?” Kara asked playfully and Lena finally just nodded and opened her mouth.

She took the bite Kara had chased her with and swallowed it before leaning forward to kiss the blonde, “So?”

“I like it. Can we just eat it like that instead?” She asked sheepishly and Kara laughed but nodded quickly.

0~0~0

After eating way too much cookie dough and sitting through countless episodes of FRIENDS, the two had fallen asleep together on Kara’s couch. The blonde was laid along the length of the couch with Lena half on top of her and half tucked between her and the back of the couch. Kara stirred at an unfamiliar sound and brought a hand up to her face before hearing it again and immediately opening her eyes to look at her girlfriend in concern.

Lena was crying in her sleep. And Kara’s heart broke from the sight. The brunette was letting out little whimpers and squirming around uncomfortably and Kara wanted nothing more than to take her pain away, “Lena,” She called gently trying not to startle her awake, “Baby, please wake up,” Lena’s whimpers died slightly but her crying continued, “Baby, come on. I need you to wake up for me, Lena,” The brunette’s eyes finally opened and Kara let out a sigh of relief, “There you go. You’re okay.”

Lena finally realized what must have happened and sat back from Kara quickly. She basically flung herself backwards and sat on the other end of the couch with her back against the arm rest as she buried her face in her hands, “Lena?”

“I’m sorry,” Was mumbled quietly and Kara sat up and scooted towards the woman until she saw her tense up. She then stopped and crossed her legs.

“Baby, there is nothing for you to be sorry about,” Kara cooed and Lena shook her head, “Lena, please let me hold you,” Her cries stopped momentarily as she looked up at her girlfriend and Kara saw her nervous look.

“You mean,” She trailed off not sure how to word her question but Kara caught onto where she was going.

“Lena, baby, please come here,” She urged and the brunette relaxed some which Kara took as her sign to reach for her girlfriend. She pulled Lena to her and into her lap. The brunette took a moment before she fully wrapped herself around her girlfriend. Her legs wrapped around her waist and her arms around her neck as she buried her face into Kara’s neck, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Lena mumbled into her neck and Kara nodded as she rubbed a hand up and down her back, “Sorry.”

“Lena, it’s okay,” She said and she could still feel the woman shaking in her arms, “You’re okay. I’ve got you,” She continued to comfort her girlfriend and whispered soothing words to her and Lena finally calmed down and pulled back to wipe at her face.

“Thank you, Kara,” She said somewhat shyly but completely genuinely.

“There’s nothing to thank me for, Lena.”

0~0~0

It was a few weeks later and Kara and Lena were once again in the blonde’s apartment. The hero was laying on her back, still in her suit, with her head in Lena’s lap while the brunette played with her hair as they talked.

“Little Danvers!” Was called as the front door opened and Kara felt Lena tense so she grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

“What, Maggie?” Kara asked in annoyance and heard Maggie laugh before the woman finally entered her living room.

“Your sister sent me to check on you,” Maggie said as she smirked, “But apparently you’ve got that covered,” Kara blushed slightly and sat up from her lying position to just sit next to her girlfriend instead, “This must be Lena,” Maggie said with a wink and Kara’s eyes widened.

“Maggie Sawyer, I swear to god if you say or do anything to embarrass me, I will tell Alex about that thing you did last week,” The detective stared her down before sighing.

“Fine,” Maggie crossed her arms, “Anyway, game night is at Alex’s this week. Lena, you should join us.”

“Oh, um. I’m not really a games person,” Lena mumbled and Kara squeezed her hand again.

“Cool, we’ll see you there,” Maggie said as she turned around and left the room as fast as she’d entered it, “Bye Little Danvers! Little Luthor!” Was heard as the door closed. They were silent for a moment before Lena turned to Kara.

“I really don’t play games,” Lena said nervously.

“Yeah, James is terrible and so is Maggie. You won’t be alone, baby,” Kara whispered as she leaned forward and kissed her cheek, “But I’m not going to make you come, Lena. I would love it if you did, but the choice is yours.”

The brunette was silent for a moment before nodding, “Okay,” She finally whispered and Kara smiled widely, “Question though,” Kara nodded at her, “Is she always like that?”

Kara laughed, “Oh yeah.”

0~0~0

Lena picked her phone up and heard her girlfriend’s voice before she could even answer, “Coming in the balcony,” The brunette laughed and looked up when the door opened to reveal Kara, “Hey, you look so cute,” Kara all but cooed and Lena blushed brightly. She’d been cleaning earlier and always braided her hair when she did so. It was currently in two French braids that were hanging around her shoulders. Her outfit was adorable too. Kara rarely saw her outside of her pant suits and pencil skirts, so the faded blue jeans paired with the maroon flowy tank top were a big change.

“Just give me a second to go take my hair down,” The brunette said as she picked her phone up and pocketed it.

“Wait,” Kara caught her arm, “Leave it up? For me?” She threw in her puppy face for good measure and Lena bit her lip before nodding. She laughed when Kara fist pumped and then found herself on the woman’s back before she could even blink.

“Kara Danvers!” She squeaked and the blonde just laughed as she rocketed out of the window. Lena held on tightly, she still wasn’t too accustomed to flying with her girlfriend, but she trusted Kara.

Kara landed on Alex’s fire escape and entered the apartment before pulling Lena in with her, “You know I have a front door,” Alex’s voice came from behind them, unimpressed. They turned to find her stood in the middle of the living room watching them while Maggie sat on the couch texting someone a million miles a minute.

“I prefer the fire escape,” Kara shot back and Alex rolled her eyes before glancing to the woman stood slightly behind her sister, “Lena, this is Alex. Alex, you remember Lena?”

“I do. It’s nice to see you again, Miss Luthor.”

“Please, call me Lena. After all, I did just come in your window like a creep,” She said and heard Alex’s bark of laughter.

“Hey!” Came from beside her.

0~0~0

“So what are we playing first?” Winn was the first to ask after the six of them had eaten.

“Monopoly,” Alex decided and three people shouted all at once.

“I call Lena!” The brunette looked up from where she’d looked down at her hand when Kara had laced their fingers together to see Winn, James, and Maggie glaring at one another. She looked to her left to see Kara laughing and finally giggled slightly. In the end, Maggie somehow ended up with Lena as her partner. Leaving James with Winn and Alex with Kara.

Not even fifteen minutes into the game, Lena and Maggie were well ahead of the other two teams. It seemed even though the CEO knew nothing about board games, her knowledge of investments and property were an advantage. She rolled her dice to a chorus of, “Dammit, not again,” And laughed when Maggie fist bumped her and then stuck her tongue out at Alex who was scowling.

Winn and James went bankrupt first, just as everyone expected. They were followed by Kara and Alex who lasted only a little while longer. Maggie high fived Lena while the brunette just laughed at the look on the Danvers sisters’ faces.

“Can I have my girlfriend back now?” Kara whined when it was announced that they’d be playing charades next.

0~0~0

At the end of the night, Lena was on a high. She’d never had this much fun with people who actually seemed to like her. They told everyone good night and stepped out onto the fire escape to leave, “Did you have fun, baby?” Kara whispered and Lena nodded as she looked up at her.

“Yes, I did. Thank you for bringing me,” She murmured as she twirled a lock of blonde hair around her fingers, “I had a great time, darling.”

“I guess it’s time to take you home then,” Kara said and punctuated the sentence with a kiss to Lena’s nose as she wrapped her arms around the brunette and prepared to take off.

“Actually,” Lena started and Kara looked at her in question, “I um,” She bit her lip and Kara thought she looked adorable, “I wouldn’t mind coming home with you,” Kara’s eyebrows rose slightly and Lena realized what she said, “I mean!” She blushed, “Not like that.. Not that I wouldn’t want to of course,” She was rambling now and Kara giggled at her. Lena rolled her eyes good naturedly at herself, “I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to sleeping in your arms tonight. I think I like it when you hold me,” She whispered and Kara smiled so wide, Lena was sure her face was going to break in two.

The blonde leaned forward and kissed her hard for a moment before pulling back with that smile still firmly in place, “Alright. My place it is then.”

0~0~0

Kara stood in the elevator as she rode up to Lena’s floor at L-Corp. She had bags of food and was planning on actually making Lena eat lunch instead of skipping it in favor of working today. She stepped off on the correct floor and greeted Jess before handing the woman her preferred Caesar salad.

“Thanks, Kara,” The girl smiled brightly, “And, um, heads up,” Kara looked to her, “She’s not in the best mood,” The blonde scrunched her face up before nodding.

“Thanks, Jess.” Kara took a breath before opening the office door.

“I told you I didn’t want to be bothered,” Was sighed out. Kara deflated slightly and stepped into the office before closing the door. Lena’s chair was facing the window with her back to Kara so the blonde placed her bags down and slowly made her way to her girlfriend.

Kara rounded the desk to see Lena sat cross legged in her office chair staring blankly ahead, “Lena?” The brunette looked up and Kara watched her eyes fill with tears when she finally let her walls down, “Come here, baby,” The blonde cooed as she dropped to her knees and pulled Lena into her arms. The woman collapsed against her and just breathed in the scent that was so Kara for a long time, “What’s wrong?”

“Lex sent me a letter,” She mumbled into Kara’s shoulder and felt the woman tense, “He surprisingly didn’t threaten my life this time,” She said dryly and Kara relaxed only the smallest amount, “I guess since I won’t answer her phone calls anymore, he thinks it’s his job to tell me I’m useless and going to ruin the company and the family name… Like him going crazy and murdering people didn’t already do that.”

Kara held her for a moment before pulling back to look at her, “Hey,” She said as she brushed Lena’s hair out of her face and cupped her cheek, “Nothing he says about you is true,” Kara whispered, “You are the most amazing, brilliant, gorgeous, caring, sweet person I know and anyone would be lucky to have you in their family,” Lena sighed after a moment and Kara saw the beginnings of a smile starting on her face, “And Lex can go screw himself.”

Lena let out a bark of laughter at that and leaned back into Kara to hug her again, “How do you always know what to say to me?”

“Because,” Kara said cheesily, “I was made,” She kissed Lena’s forehead, “For you,” She said with a kiss to the woman’s nose. Lena just laughed and nodded.

“You were,” She murmured in agreement and Kara grinned at her.

“Awesome, so I’m here to make you eat.”

0~0~0

Lena heard her balcony door open. She’d told Kara she didn’t have to call and warn her anymore, she trusted her. The woman blushed though as she looked down at herself and grabbed the closest throw blanket and threw it over her lap, “Morning, darling,” Lena called as she turned the page in her current book.

Kara bent and kissed the top of her head, “Good morning, Lena-bug,” She mumbled as she entered the kitchen. The brunette looked up with a confused look on her face and Kara saw it as she reentered the living room with a cold piece of pizza in her hand, “What?”

“Lena-bug?” The woman asked and Kara shrugged.

“I don’t have to... If you don’t like it,” She said unsurely and the brunette thought about it for a moment before shaking her head.

“No. I think I do like it actually,” She grinned up at her girlfriend, “That’s not exactly breakfast, Kara,” She said playfully and the blonde shrugged.

“Are my eyes deceiving me or is Lena Luthor actually lounging and not freaking out about work?” The blonde said playfully and Lena rolled her eyes before closing her book and sitting it to the side.

“Nope, your eyes are working just fine,” She said as she held her hands up now that Kara was finished with her pizza. The blonde took them and took the tug as an indication that Lena wanted her to sit down. She did so straddling the woman’s lap and leaned forward to peck her lips, “I broke my phone yesterday and then took the day off so I couldn’t do work from here even if I wanted to.”

“Hmm,” Kara hummed as she trailed her fingers through Lena’s hair, “Good to know,” She said playfully as she kissed Lena’s nose, “Come flying with me?”

“Kara, you know I’m not a huge fan of heights,” The woman said hesitantly and the blonde threw her best puppy dog pout at her, “Dammit. How are you that cute?” Lena grumbled, “Fine.”

The blonde clapped excitedly and slipped off of Lena’s lap to let her up. The brunette had completely forgotten the reason for the blanket on her lap and got up without thought. She remembered it though, once Kara started laughing.

The brunette groaned and blushed, “Supergirl pajamas, baby?” Kara laughed out and Lena turned and faced her with a smirk on her face.

“They were soft, okay?” Lena grumbled and Kara continued to laugh, “You’re awful,” She groaned out and turned to go change before her wrist was being caught and she was being pulled back towards Kara and into her arms now.

The blonde wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pressed kisses all over her face while Lena shrieked and laughed and squirmed to get away.

0~0~0

Days that Kara woke up snuggled up against Lena were always her favorite days. And this day was better than usual because her beautiful girlfriend was off and it was actually a weekend. The blonde smiled and pulled her girlfriend closer to her before pressing soft kisses over her cheeks, nose, and forehead. Lena giggled as she woke and connected their lips before opening her eyes.

“Morning,” She said and Kara fell in love with her voice even more. Her morning voice always did things to her with its extra raspiness.

“Good morning,” Kara whispered as she continued to press kisses to her girlfriend’s face, “I think I’m gonna make pancakes,” Kara said as she finally pulled back and looked at the beaming smile on Lena’s face.

“Wait,” The brunette caught Kara’s wrist as she made to leave the bed, “The last time you tried to make pancakes, you nearly burned your apartment down,” The woman dead panned and Kara pouted.

“Did not,” She said indignantly and Lena laughed as she sat up.

“You’re adorable, but that doesn’t change the fact that you can’t cook, sweetheart,” Lena said, “I’ll make your pancakes.”

Kara grinned and leaned forward quickly to kiss her lips, “Thanks!”

0~0~0

Kara was stood behind Lena with her arms wrapped around the woman’s waist and her chin on her shoulder as she watched her cook their breakfast, “Have I mentioned that you’re amazing?”

“About twenty times since I put chocolate chips in the batter,” Lena said with a laugh as she turned her head and caught Kara’s lips. Kara smiled against her lips and pulled back before her eyebrows were furrowing and she was cocking her head to the side in a clear sign that she was listening to something.

The hero unwound herself from her girlfriend before turning abruptly and leaving the kitchen. Lena watched her go before moving the pan off of the burner and following her, “Kara?” She called and then froze when she saw another cape coming in through the window. She stepped up behind her girlfriend almost flush against her back and Kara reached back with a hand to grab one of Lena’s for reassurance.

“Kal-El,” Kara said with an unsure voice, “National City not have enough danger anymore?” She joked and Clark laughed as he finally turned around and looked at her.

“Apparently not,” He joked back and looked at his cousin funnily, “Who are you hiding? Because Alex would have already hit me with something for not using the front door,” He said with a laugh. Kara bit her lip and felt Lena tense behind her, “Aw, you finally got laid and don’t want to tell me,” The blonde blushed through her nervousness and the fact that her cousin thought she’d gotten laid the night before. She finally just sighed and tugged on the hand she was holding.

Lena hesitated for a moment before stepping out from behind Kara and standing beside her. They watched Superman’s face go through a range of emotions before settling on anger, “A Luthor, Kara?”

“Woah,” The blonde stepped forward already ready to go to war over her girlfriend and Lena tugged her hand back slightly in a plea, “I didn’t ask for your permission, Kal,” She all but sneered out and the man glared harshly at her.

“She’s not what you need, Kara. All Luthors are the same,” Kara heard Lena’s heart beat start to quicken and felt her own racing as well.

“Get out,” Kara growled and watched her cousin’s face turn to one of surprise, “You heard me. Get out. No one talks about the woman I love like that. Get out,” The man hesitated, “Now,” Clark left in a huff and Kara watched him leave before turning back to Lena to check on her, “Are you okay? I’m so sorry.”

Lena nodded after a moment and found bright blue eyes, “I’m fine,” She reassured her girlfriend, “Did you just say you loved me?” She asked quietly and Kara bit her lip.

“I did,” She nodded with nothing but confidence, “I love you so much, Lena.”

“I love you too, Kara.”

0~0~0

Kara heard her sister coming towards her apartment and prepared herself for the worst. She was currently sat on the couch with Lena asleep in her lap. They’d put on a movie and the woman had fallen asleep not even half way through it, so Kara let her sleep.

The door opened and a few moments later, Alex was standing in front of the two of them, “I got an interesting phone call earlier,” She said casually and then almost laughed when Lena mumbled something in her sleep and snuggled farther into Kara’s warmth.

“I bet you did,” Kara grumbled and turned the television off before tossing the remote beside her, “What’d he say?”

“That you’re crazy and that this would come back to bite you in the ass,” Alex quoted as she flopped down on the other end of the couch facing her sister and Lena.

“He’s wrong,” Kara said instantly and Alex held her hand up.

“Woah, I didn’t say I agreed with him. I like Lena. She makes you happy, I don’t have an issue with this,” She motioned towards the two of them, “But he did not sound happy on the phone.”

“I don’t care,” Kara sighed and shrugged, “He doesn’t have to agree with me or with my relationship, I don’t need him,” Alex took in her words before nodding.

“Well,” Alex said as she settled more comfortably, “What are you watching?”

0~0~0

Lena frowned when she heard a different sound come from her phone than usual. She picked it up after finishing the email she was working on and saw, ‘Snapchat from puppykara’ written on her screen.

The woman smirked and swiped the notification to open it. She read the few instructions before opening the message she’d gotten. On her screen was a smiling picture of her girlfriend with, “I miss you lots, Lena-bug,” written on it. It disappeared after a few moments and Lena laughed before double tapping the message and taking a photo of her desk rather than of herself.

“When did snapchat get downloaded to my phone, Miss Danvers?” Was written over the photo and she sent it after setting the time frame for it. Only a few moments later, her phone beeped again letting her know she had another snapchat.

She opened it again after sitting back in her chair and smiled at her girlfriend’s pouted face. “You’re supposed to send me a picture of your gorgeous face, Lena. And I have no clue ;).” Was across the picture.

Lena rolled her eyes before snapping a selfie of herself blowing her girlfriend a kiss. “I’m sure you have no idea.” She sent the photo and got a reply almost immediately. ‘puppykara took a screenshot!’ Lena laughed and then received an actual reply.

“God, Lena, you are perfect.” Was written across her girlfriend’s beautiful face and Lena blushed brightly though no one could see her. She bit her lip.

She snapped another photo of her with an eyebrow raised, “I’m almost scared to ask, but if you’re puppykara what is my username?”

The next snapchat that came in was a video and she made sure her sound was on before opening it and seeing her girlfriend smiling nervously before speaking, “Just remember I love you?” Lena furrowed her eyebrows and opened then next one which was a picture of Kara’s note pad with “Lena-beana” written across it in her girlfriend’s loopy handwriting.

Lena laughed before taking a video of herself to send to her girlfriend, “You’d better be glad I love you back, you dork.”

0~0~0

Kara entered Lena’s apartment through the balcony window a few days later to see the woman staring at her phone with a confused expression on her face, “Lena, you okay?” She asked as she removed her cape and sat down next to her girlfriend.

“Umm, yeah,” Lena mumbled and then looked up at Kara, “Maggie just asked me to play softball?”

Kara laughed and nodded, “Yes, Alex called me today and said I was needed to ref again,” Lena shot her a look, “They won’t actually let me play, because I break either the bat or the ball when it’s my turn to bat. And if I have to throw to someone, they may get hurt?” Lena giggled and nodded in complete understanding now, “It’s usually pretty fun though. You should come, bug.”

“I think I will actually.”

0~0~0

Lena had insisted on driving herself to the park where she was meeting everyone else. Kara had protested, she loved flying with Lena in her arms, but the woman just promised she’d meet her there and Kara had finally just accepted.

The blonde was laughing at Alex chasing Maggie around with a bat when she saw her girlfriend’s sleek, silver car pull up and watched Lena get out. Kara bit her lip and felt her breath leave her. The woman was wearing black Nike shorts with white trim and a bright green tank top. Her straight black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she looked gorgeous.

Lena made her way to Kara and grinned up at her girlfriend when Kara grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together, “Hi,” Kara whispered as she bent slightly to kiss Lena’s cheek and the brunette beamed at her before her attention was caught by Maggie letting out a cry of defeat and Alex cheering as she tackled her girlfriend and held her down on top of the pitchers’ mound, “I promise I won’t let her tackle you.”

“Good to know,” Lena laughed as they made their way towards the other two hand in hand. Maggie was trying unsuccessfully to throw Alex off of her back and Alex was just laughing in response.

“Hi, Little Luthor,” Maggie grumbled as she continued squirming. Lena snorted as she watched the couple until Alex gave up and stood letting Maggie stand up too, “Just for that, I’m kicking your ass,” She said to Alex who shrugged while adjusting the ball cap she was wearing.

“Keep telling yourself that, Mags,” Alex said smugly and Maggie glared at her before glancing towards Lena.

“Lemme see your glove,” She said and Lena furrowed her eyebrows before opening the bat bag slung over her shoulder and tossing her glove towards the detective. Maggie smirked, “This isn’t new?” Lena bit her lip and shook her head, “I call Lena.”

0~0~0

After James, Winn, and some other people had finally shown up, the game had started. Maggie had batted third after the first two batters had been tagged out. The detective had gotten a good piece of the ball and managed a double, “Alright, Luthor! Don’t let me down!” She called and Lena scrunched her face up as she took her stance and a deep breath.

The first ball came in and she caught a piece of it, sending it flying foul. After the ball was fetched, another pitch was thrown and Lena squared up perfectly. She registered the metallic ting of the bat on the ball and started running before hearing, “Damn, Luthor! There’s not even a point in running the bases!” Lena slowed to a stop and looked towards Maggie to see her pointing and saw her ball hit the ground outside of the fence.

The brunette looked back to everyone else who was just staring at her in shock and shrugged before jogging over to where Maggie was waiting for her. The tiny detective lifted Lena off of the ground and swung her around.

Once it was their turn in the field, Maggie approached Lena and smirked at her, “Where’d you learn to play?”

“Umm,” Lena bit her lip, “Lex taught me to play baseball,” She whispered, “And then I just picked up softball when I was sent away to boarding school.”

Maggie nodded and glanced towards the field, “What position?” Lena grinned and Maggie fist pumped, “You pitch?”

“I do,” Lena replied with a nod and Maggie cheered.

0~0~0

If Lena’s batting was good, her pitching was three times better. She didn’t throw a ball all day. Strike after strike left her hand. They won the game by ten runs much to Alex’s dismay. The four of them; Alex, Maggie, Kara, and Lena had dinner together at the park after finding a small pizza place nearby and then headed their separate ways.

“Bug?” Lena looked over to her girlfriend and laughed at the look on Kara’s face, “That was fricking amazing, Lena.”

“Thanks,” Lena replied as she blushed brightly, “It’s been a while. I enjoyed it.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing that Maggie has claimed you for every game in the future. I swear you’ll be invited before Alex will at this point,” Lena just laughed and reached out to grab Kara’s hand. The blonde tugged on that hand and pulled Lena’s body into hers, “Come home with me?” She asked and Lena leaned up and kissed her lips gently.

“Kara, you are home.”

0~0~0

The next game night was missing James and Winn but the four women still had a good time. When Alex’s phone started blaring “Mmmbop” Kara laughed.

“Ooh, you’re in trouble,” She teased as Alex flipped her off while she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. Lena looked at her in confusion and Kara explained, “That’s her Eliza ringtone.”

“Hey, mom,” Alex answered even as she rearranged her letters and played her word making her scrabble score almost equal with Lena’s, “Yes, Kara’s here,” She mumbled while spinning the board towards Maggie, “Yes, I’ve been eating,” Alex rolled her eyes, “No, I haven’t gotten shot lately,” Kara laughed softly at that and played her word after Maggie took her turn. Lena played her word next and used all of her letters, “Dammit, Lena,” Alex mumbled while tallying up her score, “What? Um Lena is,” Alex looked up and Kara shrugged at her, “Kara’s girlfriend.”

Both Danvers sisters laughed then and Lena looked to Kara questioningly, “Eliza says she doesn’t have a clue how she raised two lesbians but she can’t wait to meet you,” The blonde giggled out while Alex shook her head at her mother, “Ooh, I don’t know about that,” She directed at Alex, “I think Snapper wants me to work.”

“Yeah, Kara’s not sure. I should be able to get the time off this year,” She bobbed her head as she scrunched her face up at her letters, “Love you too, mom. Bye,” Alex hung up and dropped her phone before playing her letters, “Mom invited all of us to the beach for the fourth of July this year,” She said as she wrote down her score and Lena looked to Kara with furrowed eyebrows but the blonde just leaned in and kissed her cheek.

0~0~0

Kara had gotten the time off from Snapper and Lena had been more than willing to put week off for a week if she got to spend that time with her girlfriend. So the four of them were now in Alex’s car on the way to the beach with Alex driving, Maggie in the passenger seat, and Lena and Kara snuggled together in the back seat.

Lena was beyond nervous to meet Kara’s adoptive mother and her mind was sort of all over the place. Kara knew this and was wracking her brain for anything to lighten the mood, “Hey, Alex?” She said and her sister met her eyes in the rearview mirror before glancing quickly at Lena who was staring blankly out of the window. The brunette nodded, “You remember that time Eliza caught you sneaking back in the house after you snuck out to go to that concert that she told you not to go to?”

Lena’s attention turned back to the conversation now and she heard Alex groan, “I remember that I wouldn’t have gotten caught if someone with super strength hadn’t insisted on coming and then accidently put a hole in the wall quite loudly when a literal shadow scared her,” Alex dead panned and Kara shot her a glare.

“Did not,” Kara said indignantly when she heard Maggie let out a laugh.

“Kara, the outline of your body is still in the damn wall,” Alex said and Lena giggled in response. Goal achieved. They shared stories the rest of the drive.

0~0~0

Eliza had been her welcoming self when they’d pulled up. She’d greeted Maggie first being that Alex had gotten out to chase her across the yard for some comment she’d made. Kara and Lena had followed behind at a slower pace while laughing at the couple.

Eliza had pulled Lena into a hug and Kara and watched her for a reaction but the brunette had returned it politely and introduced herself. The whole thing had gone pretty well and Eliza seemed to like her and Kara couldn’t have been happier.

The two of them were now walking hand in hand down the beach watching the sun start to set. Eliza had kicked them all out of the house while she made dinner.

“Luthor!” They spun to see Maggie, “You play soccer?”

“A little?” Lena answered and Maggie waved them over. The brunette squeaked when she found herself on Kara’s back while the blonde jogged back towards Maggie, “Kara, I swear!” She squealed while she laughed and held on to the woman’s shoulders. The blonde placed her to her feet and then joined her sister who was wading ankle deep in the low tide.

“Mom likes her,” Alex said when she heard Kara coming up behind her. Kara grinned and nodded, “I like her too, Kara,” She said and looked at her sister who smiled softly at her, “You two work well together.”

“Thanks, Alex,” She whispered and then they both turned when Maggie let out a cheer in time to see Lena complete her back flip kick.

“A little?!” The detective asked incredulously, “That’s a lot more than a little, Luthor!” She laughed and the CEO just shrugged while the sisters laughed at Maggie’s reaction.

0~0~0

A few nights in, Lena was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when she heard someone else enter the room. She looked up to see Eliza and blushed, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you,” She said quietly and Eliza waved her off.

“Please, I raised two girls, one of which had super powers. I can sleep through anything. You’re too quiet to wake anyone,” She said as she grabbed a glass of her own and some water. The woman then propped up on the counter across from Lena and watched her for a moment while Lena looked down at her hands and didn’t make eye contact, “I can see the love between you two.”

Lena looked up and watched Eliza for a moment to gage her reaction before smiling and nodding, “I love her with every fiber of my being,” She whispered and Eliza smiled brightly.

“And she loves you right back with every super powered cell.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr. You can talk to me or send me prompts at stressedoutsunflower.tumblr.com


End file.
